Romeo and Chase
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Donald builds a machine and like all of Davenport industries tech it glitches, resulting in the entire family being sent six hundred years into the past to the land of Verona. Full summary inside. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alrighty**

 **Lab Rats/Romeo+Juliet (the 2013 version with Douglas Booth playing Romeo. Don't get me wrong the 1996 version with Leonardo di Caprio was fantastic, but the 2013 version made me cry so many times)**

 **This fic will be different in the way that it won't be focusing on Leo but on Chase with the rest of the gang serving as side plots. I wanted to shake things up a little.**

 **This will consist of two chapters with the next part being posted on my next update. However I was thinking about putting this up on its own as a longer story depending on what you guys think.**

 **Pairings include: Romeo/Chase, Mercutio/Leo, Benvolio/Adam, Tybalt/Bree, Donald/Tasha, possibly Paris/Douglas (possibly)**

 **Summary: Donald builds a machine and like all of Davenport industries tech it glitches, resulting in the entire family being sent six hundred years into the past to the land of Verona, where the tensions between the Capulet's and the Montague's are reaching an all-time high and a tragic romance will soon bud between their heirs. But what happens when the Davenports move in with the Capulet's? What happens when Romeo meets one of these strange visitors and his heart throws his mind into a tailspin of confusion?**

 **Warnings: Future smut possibly (I haven't totally decided yet cause I feel like the story will work either way, if you guys want smut in this one then tell me in the review), underage sex (not Juliet because seriously, she was twelve) Chase and Leo are the youngest at sixteen so there's a heads up, minor violence.**

 **Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

They were all strangely quiet. Tasha couldn't help but frown as she watched the kids walk into the parlor of the west wing where the Capulet's had so graciously allowed them to live for the duration of their stay.

Donald was still out; he'd gone to meet the Paige that he'd sent off with message to Douglas who was hiding out with the time machine in Mantua as he tried to finish the repairs. The lack of technology was driving the inventor insane and he was incredibly eager to find a way home, which led to him pulling all-nighters for three straight days when he suddenly hit some kind of breakthrough that morning and immediately sent word to his brother before asking Tasha to get the kids together so he could tell them about their plans.

With the kids having gone almost two weeks without technology, or electricity or their capsules which they all needed in order to keep their bionics under control, Tasha thought that they'd all look a little more excited after she told them that Donald had good news about the machine.

But right at that moment she wasn't so sure.

Chase arrived first, giving Tasha a strained smile as he sat down on one of the seats in the parlor by the table that sat nearest to the large windows on the other side of the room. The super genius looked oddly distracted as Tasha had to repeat herself to get his attention. Bree came in next, in a much brighter mood than Chase with a light blush staining her cheeks, but when Tasha asked the girl just shook her head and said nothing before sitting next to her. Adam came in next along with Leo both teens were unusually quiet with Adam not even bothering to tease Chase the way he usually did and Leo just looking out the window from his seat beside Chase, biting his lip, constantly shifting around in his seat in discomfort and not giving more than a yes or a no during the small talk that Tasha attempted to make.

What Tasha didn't know was that they were all a bit preoccupied since their mornings had become quite eventful since they first arrived in the land of Verona.

For example that morning, Bree was having breakfast.

" _I haven't seen him since that night and Lord Paris returns with the morrow's rising sun." the heir to the house of Capulet said as she kept her hands clasped together and in front of her as she walked down the empty hall while Bree just rolled her eyes at the girl beside her. "Maybe that's sign that you should move on. It's been two weeks; if he hasn't even contacted you since that night then he's not going to. You need to let it go."_

" _But I was so sure-"_

" _That you loved him?" Bree asked letting out a heavy sigh as she stopped causing the girl beside her to stop as well and the speedster inwardly preened at the way the old fashioned deep blue gown with gold embroidering seemed to sway at her halt. The clothes were one of her favorite parts about being in this time. They were all so rich and beautiful it was like playing dress up every day. Although Bree could admit that they were a little uncomfortable and the corsets felt like a death sentence whenever the nurse came in and helped her put it on._

 _Juliet stopped as well and just looked down at her hands when Bree took them into her own. "It was just a crush Juliet, trust me you'll have plenty of others. And as for_ Romeo Montague _if he doesn't know a good thing when he sees it then he isn't worth your time anyway."_

 _Juliet gave a soft smile, "I suppose you are right. I musn't dwell on the past only focus on the future."_

 _Bree smiled, "Exactly."_

" _Excuse me dear cousin, lady Bree." Both girls looked up and Bree had to fight back against the urge to blush to find Tybalt walking towards them down the hall, until he stopped and gave a slight bow, "Good morrow to you both."_

" _Hi-I mean good morrow." Bree said quickly correcting herself while Juliet let out a soft giggle which she muffled in her hand before she spoke, "My my, you speak with such care this morning cousin. What is the occasion?"_

" _None my lady although I was hoping to steal lady Bree away from you for a moment." Tybalt said with his dark gaze sliding over to Bree and the girl had to fight even harder against the urge to blush._

" _I-"_

" _Of course." Juliet answered as she made to turn away, "Mother sent word for me to see her and I must be going. I will see you later, Bree." The girl finished as she made her way down the hall and Bree resisted the urge to gape at the betrayal when Tybalt spoke drawing her attention._

" _It never ceases to amaze me how quickly she's taken to you like a sister."_

 _Bree shrugged, "Well, I enjoy her… presence as well and-"_

" _Please do not alter your speech for my benefit. I've come to find that I enjoy listening to the unusual dialect of you and your siblings very much."_

 _Bree nodded, "Thank you and yeah, I like spending time with Juliet too, she's like the little sister I never had."_

" _I'm glad," Tybalt said with a smile before clearing his throat. "That you are adjusting to life in Verona. I hope it pleases you here. And I was also wondering if you would like to join me for breakfast in the courtyard, unless you have already had your morning meal."_

" _Yes! I mean no, I haven't eaten yet so I would love to have breakfast. With you I mean." Bree said quickly and Tybalt's smile grew a bit more as he held out his right arm for her to take, "Shall we?"_

 _This time Bree couldn't fight back against the blush as she wrapped her arm around the raven's and they made their way towards the courtyard._

Further away, right across the kingdom Adam was attempting to escape.

" _Mercutio's courters are through here passed the courtyard." Benvolio said as they made their way through the large garden towards a building on the other side that was still connected to the main building that made up the house of Montague._

" _Tell me again why we had to go through the gardens?"_

" _The guards are always up making their rounds around the halls at this time, it's just safer to go through the grounds first. Lest you be caught." The shorter man explained and Adam let out an annoyed sigh as he tugged at the collar of the ridiculous white shirt-well blouse really-with the brown vest and coat over it that he was being forced to wear to fit in with everyone else in this time. God even his old mission's suit was more comfortable. Adam kept tugging at the shirt that seemed to be hell bent on choking him when Benvolio glanced back at him and paused making Adam stop as well._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _I was about to ask you the same thing." Benvolio said with a slight tilt of his head and Adam let out an exasperated sigh as he tugged at his collar, "It's nothing, I'm just not used to wearing stuff like this-"_

 _Adam's eyes widened when he realized his mistake and he quickly tried to cover it up, "It's just a little different from I'm used to wearing. In Ireland." The teen said tossing in a little fake Irish accent for good measure and hoping that Benvolio bought it._

 _The shorter man just smiled as he stepped closer, "Well I could help you with that, if you like. May I?" he said reaching up towards Adam's collar and the bionic teen let his arms fall to his sides._

" _Sure."_

 _Benvolio stepped a little closer and his hands started fiddling with the buttons on the collar of Adam's shirt as he began to talk, "You know, it is not an absolute requirement to close all of these. You are allowed to leave some of them undone."_

 _Adam let out a sigh of frustration, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted Chase."_

 _Benvolio chuckled, "You speak so often of your brother. Sometimes it makes me wonder."_

" _Wonder what?"_

" _Nothing worth noting, I suppose," Adam tensed when Benvolio's hands slid down to his chest and the shorter man's finger tips grazed his skin as he seemed to pat the edges of the shirt down, "I envy this bond you have with your siblings, you all seem so close."_

" _Yeah well, were family so-" Adam let out a nervous laugh and swallowed hard when Benvolio's big bright blue eyes stared up at him, "Uh-"_

 _Benvolio smiled, "You seem to have a very warm heart Adam."_

" _Uh we should-we should find Leo cause he- our Da-our father. Mr. Davenport needs to see him." Adam said as he quickly squirmed away and made a beeline for the building that Benvolio pointed to earlier._

And what was Leo doing?

The walk of shame of course or rather, he was attempting to do the walk of shame.

" _Mercutio! Mercutio wake up." Leo said nudging the man beside him trying to get out from under him but finding it difficult to do so, especially with his bionic arm trapped beneath him meaning that he had no leverage to get himself loose._

 _The body that had him trapped only groaned and Leo gave an annoyed growl, "No, nuh uh. I need to go."_

" _Tis early still." Mercutio said from somewhere beneath the mess of brown tangles covering his head, next to Leo's shoulder if the warm breaths fanning out against his neck was anything to go by. The teen just growled in annoyance._

" _No, it's time for me to leave now get off." Mercutio just groaned again with the arm he had around Leo's waist tightening as he pulled the teen closer and Leo gave a sigh, "Mercutio-"_

 _Lips trailed up his shoulder over his neck and Leo tried to push the older man away again. "Merc."_

 _The man gave an annoyed sigh as he lifted his head to look down at the teen with a pout, "You bring me great worry when you attempt to leave me so eagerly."_

" _I'm trying to leave because I'm not even supposed to be here in the first place, any one of the Montague guards could come in at any second. Now let go." Leo said as he successfully managed to free his bionic arm and push Mercutio away who sighed as he watched the teen get up and quickly search for his clothes which were scattered somewhere around the room._

" _I obviously performed poorly last night if you are able to leave my bed with such haste."_

 _Leo rolled his eyes, "Looks like someone's ego's gotten a little too big for their own heads."_

" _You could return to the bed and allow me to remedy that."_

" _No. You'll just have to go a few more hours without me." Leo said as he took his pants out from the bundle of clothing he found and put them on before just letting out a frustrated sigh when he couldn't figure out those stupid laces and he quickly pulled on his shirt-blouse thing instead._

" _Hours." Mercutio said as he leaned on his side and let his head rest on his hand with his elbow braced against the bed as he spoke, "One feels like an eternity without you by my side."_

 _Leo looked back to the man as he laced up his boots and shook his head, "God, you're cheesy. Why am I doing this?"_

" _Because you love me." Mercutio suddenly grinned, "Because you're my very own private little witch."_

 _Leo sighed as he got up deciding that he can figure his clothes out later as he walked over towards the door, "I'll see you later."_

" _Wait!" The other man suddenly called in alarm as he sat up in the bed causing Leo to stop, "What noise is that?"_

" _Noise?"_

" _Listen." Mercutio said waving the teen and Leo cautiously stepped forward only to let out a yelp of surprise when his arm was grabbed and he was dragged onto the bed before Mercutio moved over him, "What-"_

" _The call of the nightingale. Tis early still little witch."_

 _Leo rolled his eyes and couldn't help but laugh despite himself, "You're insane-ngh." Before his lips were smothered in a kiss._

As for Chase he was… well-

 _One more pause in the alcove closest to his room Chase watched as the maids moved in the opposite direction before he quickly left the small enclosure and slipped into his room, dragging the figure that followed him in by his wrist before he quickly shut the door and turned to face him._

" _Are you insane?! What do you think you're doing here?"_

" _I've come to see you of course." Romeo said as he stepped closer to Chase with an adoring smile that the super genius ignored as he took a step back, "The days and hours move so slowly without your presence. As though time itself wishes to punish me for the sins of men less virtuous."_

 _Chase gave a sigh of frustration as he covered his face with his hands for a moment, "You are not supposed to be here, because you are not in love with me!"_

" _How can you be so certain?" Romeo asked genuinely sounding hurt, "How can you speak so lightly when I know that every second that I cannot gaze upon your face or hear your voice drives me sick with heartache."_

" _I know because we barely know each other, O.K?" Chase said clearly folding his arms across his chest, "I mean you told me that you used to be in love with Rosaline, then you fell for Juliet and now it's me? Are you even listening to yourself? Do you even know why you love me?"_

" _I love you because you fascinate me Chase." Romeo said as he stepped closer and this time Chase paused as the taller man put one hand on the teens shoulder and while the other gently traced along his cheeks. "Since I met you, I've felt this undying intrigue in your behavior and your intelligence. Clearly you have knowledge beyond your years, you know so much, you've helped me see passed the emotions that have previously ruled me so easily. You helped me realize that what I felt for both Rosaline and Juliet was mere infatuation. And although we have only known each other briefly I know that I would not be happier with anyone else. What I feel for you is not just infatuation, it is so much more than that-"_

" _Yeah and what's-" Chase was cut off when Romeo suddenly leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss causing the super genius' eyes to go wide before he suddenly found himself melting into it, putting his hands on Romeo's shoulders to steady himself while the taller man deepened the kiss. Only for the teen to pull away when he felt the other's tongue swipe across his mouth and he gasped._

" _No! Stop it." Chase said looking flustered as he stepped back and Romeo smirked as he licked his lips, "Your innocence never fails to amaze me, as does the taste from your lips."_

" _I- you know what, shut up." Chase said with a glare as he flushed a little more walking over to the door, "It's time for you to leave."_

" _Not before I do what I came here to do." Romeo said seriously as he stepped closer to the teen only for Chase to take a step back just in case._

" _What do you want?"_

" _I want you and I want all of the world to know it. I want to bask in the glow of our love without fear." Romeo answered as he quickly moved to take Chase's hand moving the sleeve of his shirt back and Chase cringed at the frilly ends before a kiss was placed on the back of his hand as Romeo went down on one knee, "I want you to marry me."_

 _Chase's eyes went wide and he froze, "What?!"_

Yeah so they were all kinda busy.

But Tasha didn't know that and she was about to ask them all what was wrong when Donald suddenly came bursting into the room.

"Oh good, you're all here." The scientist said tugging at his cloak and failing miserably to get the stupid thing off when Tasha sighed and got up to help him. Donald gave her a quick thanks honey once he was untangled before turning to the kids as he rubbed his hands together and grinned, "I've got great news guys. The time machine's finished! We can finally go home."

Bree's eyes went wide, Leo looked away while Adam just sat tense and Chase swallowed hard before forcing a smile onto his face as he got up.

"That's great Mr. Davenport, when are we leaving?"

"Three days from now. We had to rig up some wind mills to conduct the right amount of electricity but everything's working great. We should be back home in no time."

"That's great Donald. Isn't that right kids?" Tasha said and they all gave halfhearted smiles.

Tasha frowned.

 **A/N: Actually now that I'm reading this over, I'm definitely doing lemon scene for Romeo and Chase. If anyone wants some smut for the others then drop me a line. Just not for Tybalt and Bree please. While I'm capable of writing hetero smut, I just prefer not to unless it advances the plot.**

 **So what do you guys think? Should this be its own story or should I just put up the next chapter to finish? If it is just one chapter, it'll be longer going from the masquerade ball where all this started to the end but a really condensed version and a longer story will have a little more detail and will ultimately take longer.**

 **Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

He saw it happen before it even really happened.

Men from the house of Capulet entered the market place, bumping harshly against men from Montague. Benvolio prayed that the men from his uncle's house would behave themselves. As the Capulet men complained about the loss of their lord in the tournament, Benvolio hoped that his men would ignore the taunts and jeers spoken within earshot so they could avoid incurring the prince's wrath. But it was all in vain, the Montague's drew their swords and the Capulet's drew their own in defense. Benvolio drew his as well in an effort to calm the situation and talk some sense into the men but then Tybalt arrived and everything went from bad to worse. Lord and Lady Capulet arrived along with Lord and Lady Montague and a battle ensued.

"Enough of this! Stop, lay down your swords!" Benvolio tried to call over the sounds of clashing metal and grunts of exertion but they all ignored him as many often did when he spoke. It was the burden he had to bear for being the youngest in the house of his ancestors, he was deemed too young for his opinion to matter. He was just a child, to be seen but never heard even when he had something important to say, even when he knew that he was right.

The battle continued until Benvolio saw Lord Capulet suddenly fall just as Lord Montague lunged to strike a final blow. Benvolio's eyes went wide even as he tried to hold off a man from the house of Capulet that tried to engage him and then…

And then suddenly there was another man. He was tall and muscular with dark hair fierce eyes. The man pulled them apart with the greatest of ease, turning around to the side with Benvolio wrapped in his arm to prevent him from being attacked by the other.

Benvolio was shocked to say the least but then he looked around himself and he became confused instead. The battle had come to a complete standstill as three strangers suddenly seemed to come out of nowhere.

There were boys and one girl. The girl stood in front of Lord Montague whose wife held his arm in an attempt to stop the fighting, the girl's hands were raised in some odd stance as if she was preparing for a fight while Lord Capulet and his wife were behind her. There were also two boys, one who looked to be around his age and another that looked a little younger. The younger boy had dark skin and even darker eyes, short and slim but somehow the boy seemed to hold one of the men from the house of Montague by his throat at least a foot above ground. The other had his arms out in front of him facing Tybalt and a few other men from both houses and they were-

They were floating in the air.

Benvolio just stared, barely noting how the strangers were dressed in colors from the house of Capulet when another woman suddenly came running around the bend, dressed in the same colors. She had dark skin just like the other boy and shoulder length black hair; the woman seemed to gasp before she hissed.

"Kids!"

The strangers all looked up and suddenly seemed to remember themselves as they all pulled away. The dark boy dropped the man in his hand and the three men floating in front of the other suddenly dropped to the ground. The man that held him dropped the man in his other arm but didn't release Benvolio as he stood up straight. It seemed that he'd forgotten that the younger man was there.

"The Prince!"

Suddenly Benvolio heard the sound of horses mere moments before the prince suddenly appeared with his entourage. He must have heard the commotion and come to put a stop to it. The young man sighed in frustration since he knew that all of this could have been avoided.

"Rebellious subjects, Stop this!" The horses came to a stop and all attention turned towards the prince. "Enemies of peace would stain the pleasure of a tournament, with bitter blood. Throw your ill-tempered weapons to the ground and hear the sentence of your angry prince." All weapons were dropped and those fighting stepped aside.

"All free civil brawls, bred of a foolish word by thee Lord Capulet or Montague have thrice destroyed the calm of our streets. If ever you disturb our town again, your lives will pay the price for the offence." The royal said with a deadly glare in his eyes before he looked to the side, "You Capulet, you go along with me." Lord Capulet nodded and the prince looked to the other. "And Montague come you this afternoon." Lord Montague nodded as well as the Prince continued, "And now on pain of death all fighting men depart!" the Prince and turned around and left.

Lord Capulet reached down to pick up his sword as his wife spoke to him in hushed tones while the rest of the group collected their weapons as well. Benvolio watched as the woman who arrived earlier rushed forward toward the other boy his age and took his arm to turn him around. The boy seemed to flush a little as he was clearly scolded before seeming to try and plead his case. Benvolio watched curiously as the girl rushed over along with the other darker boy when the man holding him suddenly spoke.

"Are you alright?" Benvolio looked up and found the man staring at him in concern and he couldn't stop the flush that suddenly flooded his own cheeks as he spoke.

"Thanks to you, I suppose I am."

The man smiled a warm smile that reached his eyes seeming to want to laugh and Benvolio had to look away as he spoke, "Will you release me now or am I to be your prisoner?"

The man's eyes went wide and he quickly released him to take a step back, "Oh sorry, I-"

"Adam!" the dark woman called with a glare in her eyes, "What are you doing?!"

"Oh, I should go." The man, Adam, said as he turned away and rushed to the girl's side just as she and the rest of Capulet's followed their lord and lady away from the market place. Tybalt looked back at Benvolio with an angry sneer only for the younger girl to tug at his sleeve, urging him to look away and follow.

Benvolio watched them go just as Lady Montague came closer with a look of concern on her face, "Benvolio, are you well? I hope you were not harmed."

"I'm fine." Benvolio said with a small smile, as he looked down to the ground for a moment, "Although, I fear things may have turned out much worse were it not for those strangers that intervened."

Lady Montague sighed, "Strangers they are and strangers they must remain. You saw the colors that adorned their robes, did you not? They are from the house of Capulet."

Benvolio frowned, "But, I've never seen them before anywhere in Verona."

The woman sighed, "From what I understand, they are distant cousins to the lord and lady Montague. Come to visit for a short while."

"But that woman, and the boy-"

"Both have skin as dark as night. Lord Davenport is Lord Capulet's cousin. He married once but his wife passed on and then he remarried to a widow. She is the daughter of a wealthy merchant from the east, the boy is her child." His aunt said letting her voice drop to a hush as she glanced to her husband who stood speaking with his men and Benvolio almost smiled. She liked a bit of gossip every now and then although she'd never admit it and she's always liked lady Capulet though she'd never admit to that either. They are enemies after all; it wouldn't do to show any kind of affection. So she'd speak to Benvolio, she's one of the few people that ever really listened to him and valued his opinion. Her and his dear cousin Romeo of course.

Benvolio nodded once his aunt finished. "So the man, Adam, he is of the house of Capulet."

"Boy," Lady Montague corrected, "I doubt that he is that much older than you." The older woman let out a deep breath as she took his face into her hands, "You are safe and I am grateful for his deed, but it would not do to involve yourself with him. Understood?"

"Yes, of course."

Lady Montague kissed him on the cheek and turned away to tend to her husband. Benvolio let out a deep sigh as he leaned down to pick up his sword and slid it in its sheath. He turned and made his way back to the house of Montague. His thoughts were a muddled swirl all focused on the strangers, cousins to the house of Capulet. He thought of the girl who bravely stood between two fighting men, completely prepared to fight as well. He thought of the younger boy who held a man twice his size above his head with the greatest of ease with just one arm. He thought of how Tybalt and those other men seemed to be floating midair for a moment while the other boy held his arms out towards them.

And then he thought of Adam, who held the other man with one arm as easily as the dark boy had while he held Benvolio protectively in his grasp. Benvolio tried valiantly to ignore the flush that flooded his cheeks, he tried to ignore the memory of Adam pressed so closely against him, the warmth that radiated from his form.

Before he knew it, Benvolio had made it to the house of his ancestors. He made his way through the winding halls and up the tower on the east side of the estate. The same place where Romeo kept his studio. The teen gave a scoff at the thought as he remembered all the paintings and sculptures that Romeo kept in that room. Paintings and sculptures of lost loves that Romeo has pinned over and sometimes received only to be bored with them later.

He's such an insufferable romantic; he falls so easily in and out of love. Two months ago it was a girl named Isabella, there was another named Emma, Sofia and Greta and so many others. Each time Romeo would swear that he was in love and then a few weeks or even days later, he'd be in love with someone else, someone entirely new.

But Romeo was always optimistic, his demeanor was encouraging and secretly Benvolio wished that he had his cousin's courage. He too wanted to find love and perhaps have his love returned. At that thought Benvolio's mind wandered to the man-the boy in the market and he felt himself flush all over again. The teen shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts to realize that he could hear the sound of chipping somewhere nearby and he found himself in front of Romeo's studio.

The door was open so he stepped inside and found Romeo working on a sculpture of a woman, it was unfinished so he couldn't quite tell who it was, but he knew that it would probably be his newest love interest.

"Good afternoon cousin." Benvolio said as he walked forward and stopped beside a pillar near a tarp in the middle of the room.

"Is it so?" Romeo said as he continued to work, chipping away at the stone before him. "I thought it should be night."

Benvolio stepped forward and stopped just a few feet away from his cousin to get a better look at the sculpture, "Not much has passed full."

"When I am sad, the hours seem long." Romeo said as he brushed away the dust from the sculpture before chipping away at it again.

"What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?" Benvolio asked and Rome turned towards him in a pause, "I lack the thing with which if I had it would make them short."

"I see," Benvolio resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he stepped forward and stopped beside a work bench in front of the sculpture, "You're in love."

Romeo only smiled since he heard the tone in his cousin's voice as he exchanged one tool for another and went back to work, "How was the tournament?"

"It served its term." The younger man said as he pulled his sword from its sheath and set it aside, "To launch another clash with Capulet's."

"So you must fence with hate and I with love."

"Love, is a harsh tyrant where he rules." Benvolio said trying not to think of the boy from the market.

"Love is a smoke," Romeo said leaning forward to blow away the dust from the sculpture that was starting to look disturbingly familiar, "Raised on the fumes of sighs and madness drenched in syrup and chocked with rage."

"May I not know who it is you love?"

Romeo paused, "I love a woman."

This time Benvolio did roll his eyes, "That much I found unaided."

"Who loves me not." The older man continued and Benvolio stood up from his seat to walk over to his cousin.

"Sweet cousin, say not so. But may I have a name?" Benvolio asked placing his hands on Romeo's shoulders and the older man paused before he spoke.

"Rosaline."

And just like that Benvolio's blood almost ran cold, "Rosaline?! The niece of lord Capulet?"

"The same."

Of course, of course it would come to this. Benvolio should have known that it would only be a matter of time before Romeo's passions threatened their safety and way of life. He knew that eventually it would have to be someone from the house of Capulet.

Benvolio let out a sigh of frustration as he looked Romeo in the eye, "Be ruled by me and forget to think of her."

Romeo only laughed as he turned back to the sculpture and Benvolio realized that it was a sculpture of Rosaline.

"Oh teach me how I should forget to think."

"Love will not call on you but once." It's called on Romeo multiple times actually. But Benvolio held his tongue in that respect since reminding Romeo of his past loves would only work to enforce his conviction. "Nor stay forever when he comes. Release your eyes; be glad she does not care. Examine other beauties."

"To what purpose?!" Romeo said as threw his tools aside and stormed away.

"Cousin, I pray you change your mind." Benvolio called as he watched the older man leave the room and he suppressed another sigh.

This will not end well.

For Romeo, the only heir to the house of Montague to fall for a Capulet? It's unthinkable, unimaginable, absolutely-

" _Are you alright?"_

Benvolio flushed all over again.

Unthinkable. Absolutely unthinkable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It started two weeks ago.

Or five hundred years into the future depending on how you think about it.

Mr. Davenport called them all down to the lab since he and Douglas finally managed to build the time machine. It was a little different than the one that future Leo used to travel back with but they were both confident that it would work just the same. The whole family went downstairs so they could do a test run. The first one went fine, with Mr. Davenport using one of Adam's old dolls for the first few tests. Not that the Davenport brothers weren't completely confident in their abilities but, using Shut-your-cry-hole as a test dummy seemed like a safer option for the time being. But then of course something glitched.

Donald isn't exactly sure what went wrong since everything had been running smoothly. They put the doll in the machine, turned it on and sent it back to the Jurassic period. When the machine came back there were a couple of twigs and leaves attached to it and Shut-your-cry-hole looked somewhat worse for wear but they were just happy that the experiment didn't end up with some kind of prehistoric animal being dragged back along with it. Plus the doll probably just got caught in a Hurricane anyway. They were all ready for a second test, Tasha was about to go back upstairs to get them some snacks and Adam was going to go with her, Bree was already on her phone texting Caitlin since the time machine didn't end up in epic failure like the last time, Leo was regaling everyone on his epic adventure with Meo while Chase tried to find out exactly how they managed to get the machine up and running so quickly. And then-

Something glitched.

The room started spinning, the lights started flashing and then suddenly everything went dark. When they finally came to they were out in the middle of some field in the middle of nowhere and scattered around them were the broken remains of what used to be the time machine. Or rather most of them were. When Chase came around he woke up to Bree and Leo leaning over him with concern while Adam rode on a donkey that he got only God knows where a few feet away.

They tried to get their bearings and looked for the nearest sign of civilization when they realized that they couldn't fix the time machine and get it to send them back home. They hoped that the machine hadn't sent them too far away. They hoped that it sent them a couple of minutes either back or forward in time and maybe to another town, like the time Tasha got caught in the teleporter and got sent to Fresno instead of a Volcano in Hawaii. Unfortunately after they found actual people they realized that they weren't anywhere near Fresno. From what Mr. Davenport could tell the teleporter sent them at least six hundred years into the past two miles outside of Montua Italy for some baffling reason.

It was a nightmare.

When they actually made it to Montua they had to come up with some pretty creative ways of explaining where they came from and why they looked so strange to the locals before anyone would help them and even then the villagers weren't very welcoming.

Most of them spoke English so at least they didn't have to worry about the language barrier. It was old timey English, but English none the less. But then they were left with the dilemma of finding a way home and managing to find food and shelter since Mr. Davenport's credit cards weren't any good in the old town. It was a sad moment when the scientist got nothing but a blank stare when he handed the shiny plastic card over to a tavern barmaid and he realized for the very first time that his money wouldn't be good anywhere. But then a man came out of nowhere and offered to pay for their food and their stay. A man by the name of Count Paris.

Apparently Count Paris heard Donald introducing himself and recognized his name, since the Davenports are an ancient royal family born from the Irish Isles. And Count Paris knew this only because he knew that the Davenports were distant cousins to the Capulet's a family he planned on visiting and hoped to gain favor with in his next visit to Verona. Donald and Douglas were both stumped but they decided to play along with the charade just long enough to get the time machine fixed and get themselves back home to the right time in Mission Creek. They told the count that they were on their way to visit their cousins when they were robbed by a group of bandits, all their possessions were taken and their guards were killed. Count Paris insisted on taking them all with him to Verona and the Davenports had no choice but to agree to it.

When they got to Verona, convincing the Capulet's of their relation was a little more difficult to achieve since lord Capulet did in fact know about their distant cousins from Ireland but had received no word of a visit from any of them.

Donald and Douglas were once again stumped.

"We-uhm-well-"

"We just got back from a wedding." Bree suddenly interrupted earning a room full of stares since she was just a child that suddenly spoke, the girl cleared her throat before he spoke, "Forgive me dear…uncle for speaking out of turn but, my father recently married. We lost our mother a few years ago and our father decided to marry to allow us to finally have a real family again."

"I'm sorry for you loss." Lord Capulet said watching Bree for a moment before he brought his eyes over to Tasha and Leo, "This is your new mother."

"Yes." Mr. Davenport answered as he wrapped an arm around Tasha's shoulders and the woman just laughed along as she forced a smile onto her face, "This is my darling new wife and son."

Adam went up to wrap his arm around Leo's shoulders as well as Donald continued, "We were on honeymoon and we decided to visit our distant cousins so… so they could get more acquainted with our history, the family bloodline."

"Newlyweds, how lovely. But to be experience such rough treatment, to have all of their possessions taken from them in a time that is meant to give the family such joy, we simply must welcome our cousins in with open arms." Lady Capulet said with a smile and her husband nodded, "Perhaps I am being a bit over cautious." The man then stood from his seat and clapped his hands before he called, "Adriano."

One of the servants standing near the wall came closer and bowed, "Yes, my lord."

"Give our cousins anything that they may need, have rooms prepared." Lord Capulet then turned towards them, "Our home is open to you, stay as long as you wish."

And stay they did.

It's been about two weeks.

Paris left Verona few days later and Douglas went with him back to Montua. They needed to get the time machine fixed so they agreed that they would work on it there away from the curious eyes of the Capulet's. Douglas would stay in Montua, having made up some excuse on work he wanted to do there and Donald went there every few days to help and check on their progress while the others stayed in Verona.

They didn't want to lie to the Capulet's, especially since they'd been so kind and generous but they needed to get back home. Besides the fact that they couldn't stay there forever without completely messing up the timeline, they also had Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics to worry about. They didn't use their bionics since they didn't want to start a panic so that worked in their favor but they also knew that going without their capsules for too long would definitely lead to problems.

Up until that point things were going O.K. The time machine was coming along as well as it could be considering the lack of modern technology that they were being forced to deal with. They were settling well enough in Verona despite the lies that they had to tell whenever they were asked about themselves. The Capulet's were nice.

Juliet was sweet, she got along with Bree like a house on fire. Tybalt had a temper but they all learnt which buttons not to push quickly enough. The raven haired man had been suspicious of them at first when he heard about their arrival but somehow Leo managed to get him wrapped around his little finger quickly enough, plus he seemed to have developed a soft spot for Bree which seemed to lower his suspicions at least a bit. Lady Capulet simply loved spending time with Tasha. Adam hadn't quite gotten used to the way of talking in Verona and it caused a few problems at times but lord Capulet seemed to find him absolutely amusing and as for Rosaline, she didn't really seem to care either way but it was still painfully obvious every time she visited that Chase was her favorite. Plus they hadn't had to use their bionics even once.

Until the day before that is.

The day before a fight broke out between the Capulets and the Montagues and the Davenports hadn't wanted to get involved. But they heard what the Prince said earlier that day before the start of the tournament and they didn't want Lord Capulet to get into trouble, so they intervened.

It didn't do much good since the prince was still furious, Tasha read them the riot act and Mr. Davenport lectured them for what felt like hours afterwards but at things were still O.K for the most part.

Until now…

"What's going on?" Chase heard Bree hiss from her spot on Leo's right while he sat on his left and Adam right beside him. Super genius looked up towards where his siblings were staring and saw Tybalt arguing in hushed tones with lord Capulet. The raven haired man seemed upset-no-fuming as he repeatedly tried to stand with his hand grasping tightly at the sword sheathed at his side while lord Capulet forced him to stay put. Chase couldn't help but frown.

"Something's up."

They continued to watch as Tybalt fumed and his uncle became more and more agitated when lady Capulet suddenly appeared at Adam's shoulder and gave them all a slight smile as she spoke.

"Children, I'd like to have a word with you if I may."

"Uh," Chase started looking back at Leo and Bree, both of whom just shrugged and he turned back with a smile, "Sure."

They all got up, making sure to take their masks with them as lady Capulet led them towards the wall behind the head table at the end of the large ballroom where the older woman stopped and turned towards them causing them to stop as well.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, especially in this time of celebration." Lady Capulet said with her hands wringing nervously together in front of her, "However, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Its fine, we don't mind." Bree answered with a smile and Adam shrugged, "They haven't brought out my third helping anyway so, I have some time to kill."

Chase rolled his eyes and Leo gave a snort before he spoke, "What do you need help with?"

The older woman let out a soft sigh, "It would seem that we have an unwanted guest here tonight and it's caused cousin Tybalt's temper to rise with bitter anger."

"What guest?" the super genius asked and lady Capulet nodded towards the dance floor behind them, "The sole heir to the house of Montague, young Romeo."

They teens turned back to look over to the dance floor but it was difficult trying to pick out their unwanted guest in the crowd of masked dancers when Bree started to frown, "Isn't that Juliet?" the speedster said when she caught sight of the girl in the blue dress and mask, "Who's she dancing with?"

"Romeo Montague." Lady Capulet said with another sigh and the teens all gaped, "I know not why he is here however that will not matter if another brawl were to break out in this house. The Prince will have all punished both Capulet and Montague and blood will rain down on the streets of Verona."

Leo looked back to the woman with a frown, "What do you want us to do? We're Capulets too."

"Sort of." Adam supplied unhelpfully and Chase gave him a glare as Leo continued, "Wouldn't we get in trouble if we got involved as well?"

"Do not think I have forgotten of your intervention during the battle this afternoon." Lady Capulet said locking Leo's eyes in her own causing all four to freeze, "I know not how you did what you did, but I am grateful to all of you. And now I ask that you intervene once more. Keep an eye on Juliet, watch her and ensure that she does not see any hurt. She is my only child, I do not know what I would do if she were harmed." Then Lady Capulet looked over to Bree, "And watch over Tybalt as well. He has such pride, so much vengeful anger that I fear what he may do if left to his own devices, especially with a Montague in our midst. Children, can I trust you with this task?"

"Of course." Chase answered without hesitation and the older woman smiled, "Boys, watch over Juliet. Bree I'll task you with keeping an eye on Tybalt."

"Really?!" Bree squeaked as a blush flooded her cheeks while lady Capulet led her away. Adam and Leo both laughed while Chase just let out a snort.

"This is Owen all over again." Leo said with a smirk while Adam shrugged, "I dunno, at least Owen was less angry."

"Whatever," Chase said as he lifted the oak brown crows mask over his face as he slipped in on prompting Leo and Adam to do the same, "I'll go find Juliet and make sure she's O.K. You two go make sure there aren't any more Montagues hanging around that we need to worry about."

"Uh Earth to Chase, everyone's wearing masks." Leo said in a deadpan voice, "Even if we'd met any Montagues before how are we supposed to find them?"

"Just look around for anyone acting suspicious or hanging around somewhere they shouldn't be." Chase said with a sigh, "Just remember to be subtle, we can't risk a fight with any of them."

"On it."

Adam and Leo walked away and Chase let out anther sigh when a flash of sky blue caught his eye and he saw Juliet disappear into the room beside the ballroom pulling someone along with her.

"Not on my watch."

The super genius hissed out as he rushed through the crowd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Romeo! Cousin Romeo!"

Romeo ignored the calls behind him as he walked through the dimly lit passage way tugging the hood of his cloak up over his head as he stared at the wall that kept the estate of the Capulets away from the rest of the world.

"Romeo!"

The young man let out a frustrated sigh as he kept walking.

"Could I go when all of my heart is here?"

"Romeo!"

Romeo took one more look behind him before he made a decision and climbed the wall to jump down on the other side.

"Should I go when all of my heart is here?"

He landed on a fresh flower bed but ignored the dirt on his boots as he trudged through to make it onto the path way, around the briar path and over to the path lit by torches in the courtyard.

"Romeo! Suitor! Madman!"

He heard the voices call again, he recognized it as Mercutio's but Romeo was in no mood for his games.

"He jests at scars that have never felt a wound." Romeo hissed out bitterly as his heart ached in his chest.

He'd gone to the ball to see Rosaline, to gaze upon her beauty and prove to both Benvolio and Mercutio that his love was fair and true but instead of finding his love in Rosaline, instead of gazing upon her golden hair and ocean blue eyes he found Juliet instead.

And his heart skipped a beat, his lungs took a pause denying his right to breathe and his chest tightened. Never before had he ever felt so strongly about someone. Never before had someone so easily taken his breath away. One second, one glance at Juliet as she wore a mask suddenly made pining over Rosaline for days seem petty in comparison. He fell in love with Juliet at first sight, this time he knew it was true. And that moment when he took her hand as they danced in the ballroom, Romeo knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was meant to be his.

She led him away to a darkened room and in the pale moonlight he gazed upon her beauty when she removed her mask and he fell even deeper. He kissed her lips and she kissed him back, if God struck him with death right there and then he would have died a happy man. Juliet was so beautiful so pure, Romeo was ready to give his life for her without any question and he was about to kiss her once more only to be interrupted.

It was a boy, much shorter than he and so Romeo assumed him to be young, he felt bitter anger towards the boy who so quickly pulled them apart and demanded that he leave. The boy wore a mask so Romeo did not see his face but he's sure that he's never seen the boy before so he wasn't sure if he were a Capulet. Then again, he didn't know of Juliet either or even know that she was a Capulet when he fell so hopelessly and completely in love with her. Somewhere in the back of his mind. He wondered about the boy's relationship with sweet Juliet. He seemed so protective and so angered that Romeo wondered if the boy might be a rival. Did he hold Juliet's heart? No.

She would not have allowed Romeo to touch her if her heart belonged to another, he's sure of it. So who was that boy?

Romeo kept walking through the courtyard and he looked up to the large house before him when he caught sight of a shadow moving in the light of a small candle behind a curtain in a window. He couldn't help but muse about the beauty of his love as he continued to walk.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun. Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou art far more fair than she."

He watched the house a moment more when a figure stepped out onto the balcony and stood by the barrier to gaze out at the sky and Romeo's eyes went wide as his heart sped up when he realized that it was Juliet.

"Wait, it is my lady." Romeo said as he took a few steps closer, "Oh it is my love-"

"Oh no it's not!"

Romeo was broken from his trance when he suddenly saw someone rushing up towards him and he suppressed a growl when he realized that it was the boy from earlier. The boy seemed to glare despite the mask he still wore as he came to a stop and growled out.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

Romeo glanced up at the balcony as he spoke, "I've come to seek my love."

"No, you're trespassing." The boy hissed as he grabbed Romeo's shoulder to force the taller man to look at him and Romeo glared at the treatment even as the boy continued, "Montagues have no business being here, now I suggest you leave before I make you."

"I did not come here for a brawl."

"Then leave and leave Juliet alone."

Romeo paused, "I can't do what you ask of me."

"Why not?"

"I could never stay away from my heart-"

"Yeah well, you're gonna have to try now leave!"

"I-"

And then voices, not those of Benvolio and Mercutio but Romeo recognized one of them all the same.

One was Tybalt and the other belonged to a young girl.

The boy's eyes seemed to go wide, "You need to go."

"I'm not leaving."

The boy's hands clenched tightly into fists, "You-"

"Here, in the house of Capulet with his filthy hands on sweet Juliet."

"Gentle Tybalt, calm yourself."

They were getting closer but Romeo didn't care, he would face any danger, any threat so long as he may see his love but once. Feel the heat on her cheek but one more time-

"What?" Romeo almost yelped when the boy took his arm and dragged him away down behind the briar nearby before he hissed. "Just shut up!"

Romeo just stared back in surprise before he spoke, "I will not hide away like some villain guilty of a hideous crime. My love is pure and good and I will not-"

The boy had put a hand over his mouth, "Shut. Up."

The older man took away his hand, "No, I-"

And then Romeo's eyes went wide, the boy had grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him closer sealing their lips in a bruising kiss.

"I'm sure that if Juliet knew..."

Romeo could barely hear the girl talking over the blood that suddenly rushed through his ears and the way his heart pounded against his chest. And yet at the same time Romeo couldn't help but feel, he couldn't help but-

"That is my point exactly; she had no idea what she was doing. Who she allowed to sully her hands with his touch."

Romeo reached out placed a hand on either side of the boy's face and kissed him back. The boy seemed to tense under his touch but Romeo didn't release him as he brought the other even closer and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He felt the mask slip from the boy's face, silky hair slipped between his fingers.

"Juliet is actually a lot smarter than you think you know. Have a little more faith in her." The girl seemed to sigh, "It's getting late, we should probably go back inside."

Tybalt took a deep breath, "Of course."

The footsteps moved away and the boy suddenly pulled back with a gasp. Romeo opened his eyes and gazed into green eyes wide in shock on a face whose cheeks had flushed and he couldn't help but stare.

"You need to go." The boy suddenly said as he got up and dragged Romeo along with him, pulling him over towards the wall near where Romeo had climbed over earlier. He could hear arguing somewhere nearby. "Now go."

"Wait, what is your name?" The older man asked and the boy just glared at him.

"I said go!"

"Not until-"

"Oh enough of this!" the boy screamed in frustration as he raised his hand. Romeo was sure that he was losing his mind when he suddenly felt himself flying, right over the wall to fall with a harsh thump on the ground.

"Romeo!" a voice called in alarm and Romeo looked up to find Benvolio at his side trying to help him up and he just stared around himself in confusion, "We need to leave."

"What's going on?"

"There's no time. Mercutio!" the boy screamed after he helped Romeo to his feet and watched as Mercutio repeatedly tried to leave Benvolio's grasp.

Romeo looked up to see three figures a few feet away. One was tall and muscular, the other was short with dark skin and the other was the boy… the one that kissed him. The one that-

"Mercutio-"

"Answer me boy!" Mercutio roared and the dark boy tensed before the taller man took his arm and pulled him protectively behind him.

"Leo, stay back."

Romeo just stared at the boy with green eyes and he stared back when he heard the sound of horses heading their way.

"Mercutio enough, we must make haste and leave this place." Benvolio hissed as he pulled even harder but Mercutio wouldn't move an inch. The younger man looked over to his cousin with pleading eyes, "Romeo, please."

Romeo blinked and swallowed hard before he went over to grab a hold of Mercutio's arm to drag him away.

"Mercutio we leave now."

Mercutio struggled a moment more before allowing himself to be pulled away they ran down the passage way, away from the horses from the guards they knew approached that place and they ran out into the open street.

"Mercutio-" Romeo tried to ask but the man only shrugged out of his grasp and walked ahead, seething with anger.

"Leave me be."

Romeo paused and Benvolio did the same beside him as they watched the man walk away when the boy sighed.

"His temper will be the death of me."

"What happened?"

Benvolio paused as he looked up at his cousin before he suddenly started walking, "I-I'm not quite sure."

"Not sure?" Romeo asked as he caught up to the other and the boy sighed again, "I'm not sure what else to say other than the fact that there seems to be no end in sight for our feud with the house of Capulet."

"Capulet."

Benvolio looked up at him, "Those men, the ones in the alley, they are nephews to lord Capulet."

"All of them?"

"Yes, cousin. All of them."

Romeo froze in place.

Another one, yet again the house of Capulet-

It seems true what he said before; his heart all of his heart rests there. With-with Juliet of course, but… but what-

"Cousin Romeo, we must make haste." Benvolio said when he saw the other man stop and Romeo looked back the way he came as his heart and mind began to war with themselves.

 **A/N: Yeah**

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

Leo let out a sigh as he stepped into his room just as the servants finished preparing his room for sleep. The boy couldn't help but smile as he walked past the bed and made his way over to the screen wall to change. If there's one thing he's going to miss about Verona when they get back to Mission Creek, it's having no chores and hundreds of servants waiting on him hand and foot. Although, the lack of technology did make it a bit boring sometimes and they in-avertedly found themselves in the middle of some 500-year-old family war, but it wasn't too bad.

Leo gave a wide yawn as he stepped in behind the screen. After a week of helping Tybalt prepare for the tournament, keeping Tybalt from murdering the Montague champion after the tournament, protecting the Capulets from the prince's anger, preparing for the masquerade ball, then protecting the Capulets from the prince's anger yet again and then keeping Tybalt preoccupied all day; he was exhausted. Paying little attention to his surroundings Leo took off his jacket and tossed it onto the floor when a hand suddenly covered his mouth and a strong arm went around his waist to pull him back against a hard chest.

Having had prior experience with being abducted by bullies like Trent at school and Krane that one-time Leo completely forgot that he was bionic and promptly started freaking out.

"Ngh!"

"Shh." The figure that held him whispered against his ear, "Be still and no harm will befall you."

Leo kept still trying and failing to put a face to the voice behind him as he took deep breaths through his nose.

"Master Leo, your bed is ready."

One of the servants called behind the screen and Leo's eyes went wide, hoping against all hope that the Capulet servants would stop being so damn polite and just walk around the enclosure to see what was happening.

"Master Leo?"

Leo made to raise his voice to scream, struggling in the man's grasp to try and get some help when the hand around his waist left him only to return less than a second later with a knife to press against his neck.

"Don't scream. Bid them leave and I may choose to show you mercy. Understand?"

Leo didn't respond and the knife pressed even closer against his neck, "Do you understand?"

The boy quickly nodded his head and the hand over his mouth slowly slipped away. Leo resisted the urge to scream the way his self-preservation instincts were screaming for him to do.

"Master-"

"Uh yeah, I-uhm," Leo cleared his throat, weary of the blade pressing against his neck as he spoke, "That's great, you can go now."

"But my lord," Leo could hear the man approach the screens, "We haven't completed your nightly rituals including the bedtime story and blankie night night tuck in-"

Leo flushed, "It's fine I don't need to be tucked in tonight. I'm really tired so, you guys should just go."

The steps stopped just outside of the screens and he could almost see the man giving a low bow, "As you wish. Good night, my lord.

"Y-yeah, goodni~ght."

Leo could feel his heart hammering against his chest as he listened to the servants leave the room until the door closed with a soft clack.

He held his breath when the man released him and stepped around the boy to stand before him. Leo gaped at who he saw.

"You?!" Just as suddenly the look of shock was replaced with one of anger as Leo glared and glared hard, "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

~ FLASH BACK ~

It was eerily quiet the next morning.

Benvolio wasn't his usual bright cheery self, Romeo was brooding and Mercutio seemed utterly distracted.

Lady Montague shared a look with her husband who looked at the young men with similar concern while the servants busied themselves with setting out the breakfast around them. Romeo's brooding wasn't really anything new, but Benvolio was usually so bright and animated this time of the morning, talking about his plans for the day but so far, he's hardly said more than two words at a time. And Mercutio barely even spared his food a glance choosing to swirl his goblet of wine round and round while his gaze stayed fixed on the wall, completely absorbed in his own thoughts. If anything, they thought that he would still be brimming with pride as he gloated over his victory over the Capulets during the tournament the day before. But so far, he hasn't said a word.

The servants finished setting out the food, four of them left the room while three stayed behind to serve them. Lady Montague cleared her throat giving her husband a look as she nodded towards the boys and the man seemed to let out a soft sigh before he spoke.

"Such chilling silence to greet us on a morning meant to grant such joy." The older man started causing both Benvolio and Mercutio to look up in surprise, "Is something the matter?"

Benvolio shook his head and gave a somewhat forced smile, "No, of course not uncle. All is well."

"Why are you so quiet, after such a great victory?" Lady Montague asked but she received no answer. Benvolio only looked away, Romeo was still brooding and Mercutio hadn't even looked up from his wine. Lord Montague started to frown before his wife gave a warm smile as she sipped from her tea.

"Well, perhaps a proper celebration is in order to lift our spirits." Lord Montague said as he lifted his goblet to drink, "We should have a feast, tomorrow tonight."

"What an excellent idea. A grand ball, we'll invite everyone." Lady Montague started with a bright smile as she set down her cup of tea clasped her hands together, one of the servants standing near the wall immediately stepped closer and stopped by Lord Montague's side, pulling a parchment of paper out to set by his side while another ran off in another direction to fetch a quill and an ink pot, moving the plates set for breakfast aside so his lord could write. Lord Montague only gave his wife an indulgent smile once the servant returned and he took the quill to started to write. "Signoir Martino and his wife and daughters, Count Ansel me and his sisters, the lady widow Vitravio, Signior Placentio and his nieces…" and then she gasped, "His nieces are ever so lovely, I'm sure you could find favor with either of them Romeo."

Romeo looked up at that only to look away with that brooding frown, "I suppose."

Lady Montague started to frown herself, Romeo barely reacted and usually she'd tease him mercilessly over his romantic ways all while her son laughed good naturedly. Something must be wrong-

"My Lady, am I allowed to add a name to the guest list as well?" Mercutio said, earning looks of surprise from all those at the table except for Romeo who seemed entirely too distracted.

"Of course sweet Mercutio, this ball is being held in your honor." Lady Montague said with a soft smile, "Who would you like to invite?"

Mercutio paused for a moment before he spoke, "Lord and Lady Davenport and their four children."

Lady Montague's eyes went wide and she froze, Benvolio's head snapped up to stare at his friend in horror while Romeo only looked between the three in confusion. Lord Montague frowned.

"Davenport, that name doesn't sound familiar."

"It isn't." Lady Montague interrupted as smoothly as possible as she gave her husband a smile, "Perhaps it would be best to keep our guest list reserved for only our closest companions. Only those with which we are most familiar." She strained the last words looking right at Mercutio the younger man only stared back.

"I wish to have them here."

"Mercutio-"

"Well if the Davenport family is who you wish to have at your ball then I don't see why we cannot have them, although, I'm not sure how we'll get the invitation to them. Where do they live-"

"I'll take it myself."

"A personal invitation?" Lord Montague raised his brows before smiling at the younger man, "Lord Davenport wouldn't perchance have any daughters, would he?"

Mercutio gave a snort, "He has one, however, she isn't the reason that I wish to have them here."

Lord Montague looked back down at the parchment and started to write, "Very well, they will be added to the guest list as well."

Lady Montague smiled half heartedly as she lifted the tea cup to her lips, "As you wish."

Romeo only looked among them in confusion as his mother shot a subtle glare at his friend and Benvolio looked close to screaming.

"I think, I'd like to accompany you dear cousin." Romeo said and Benvolio's eyes went wide as he quickly spoke.

"I'd like to come as well."

Mercutio's eyes narrowed down at Benvolio ever so slightly and Romeo couldn't help but frown at the silent exchange that went between the two when Mercutio shrugged, "I don't see why not."

"Very well, I'll leave it up to you." Lord Montague said with an oblivious smile while his wife shut her eyes briefly and Benvolio let out a soft sigh of frustration.

~ END FLASHBACK ~

Leo watched the older man very closely as he walked across the room all the way over to the glass decanter filled with bright red liquid in the corner of the room. The boy folded his arms across his chest and glared.

"What are you doing here?"

"So many hours you spend tirelessly tending to Tybalt, aren't you bored with his presence?" Mercutio said as he picked up the decanter and pulled off the glass cork to smell before frowning when he realized that it was only juice and set it back down, "Where do you keep your wine?"

"My mom said I'm not allowed-" Leo shook his head, "You know what that's none of your business."

"And Tybalt?"

"What about him?"

"Do you honestly need to spend hours at his side at all hours of the day?"

"How… wait a minute, how long have you been here? How did you even get in here?!" Leo asked incredulously and Mercutio only turned around towards the bookshelf on the left.

"I used the balcony." Mercutio said as he gestured towards the large balcony to the left, "That trick you played on me last night was quite impressive."

Leo tensed, "What trick?"

"Do not take me for a fool." Mercutio hissed as he turned back to glare at the teen, "You know what I speak of."

"No I don't. Now do us both a favor and get lost. You're digging into my glow time-"

Leo gasped when he was suddenly grabbed and he was yanked forward, a hand went around his throat. Something about the action felt too familiar, it reminded him of the night before when he and Adam ran into the Montagues. Things escalated and got out of control. Leo reacted before he could stop himself.

Just like now.

Leo lifted his right arm and an energy sphere glowed in his palm and just like the night before, Mercutio ducked down out of the way and the sphere flew off to the side shattering a vase and leaving an impressive scorch mark on the wall. Mercutio gasped, staring with wide eyes at the spot where the sphere hit. Leo's eyes were just as wide when Mercutio got up to his feet and approached him with a grin, eyes glowing with fascination. Leo stumbled back with each step the man took towards him.

"How did you do that?"

Leo swallowed hard as he kept stepping back while the man kept talking.

"Exactly what are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Leo said trying to find some of his old defiance, Mercutio's head gave a tilt, "You know I've heard stories, about merchants from the east. Travelers from the west capable of incredible feats… almost magical in nature. Witches."

Leo gave a snort, "Witches? You think I'm a witch?"

"If you aren't a witch, then what are you?"

Leo didn't know how to answer him, so he didn't. They're supposed to be keeping a low profile, he couldn't tell any one about the bionics especially not a Montague. But after slipping up in front of this particular Montague not once but twice? What could he say?

Mercutio smiled at the look on the boy's face, "I knew it."

"What do you want?"

Mercutio straightened up and his head fell to the side as he took a step forward while Leo took one back.

"I'm not quite sure… a ball is being held in my honor tomorrow evening. Lord and Lady Montague has allowed me to invite a few guests." Mercutio said taking another step closer, Leo stepped back as well, "I expect you and your siblings to be in attendance."

Leo stopped and glared, "And what if we aren't?"

Mercutio's eyes narrowed down ever so slightly, "Difficult little witch, aren't you?"

"I am not a-"

"If you don't come then I'll tell everyone your secret."

Leo scoffed, "Please, who's going to believe you? You don't even have any proof."

Mercutio smirked, "No proof is needed. Suspicion of witchcraft is all that's required for an arrest under Veronian law."

Leo's eyes went wide, "You wouldn't."

Mercutio stepped forward, "Do as I say, and there will be no reason for me to utter a word against you."

Leo gave the man a glare folding his arms across his chest, "Exactly what do you want from me?"

Mercutio shrugged, "Like I said before, I'm not sure." The brunette turned around and walked away, "I expect you at the manor at seven o'clock sharp."

Out through the doors leading to the balcony. Leo was to mad to find out how on earth he managed to get up the balcony in the first place.

"Great, now what."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Confusion, Romeo felt so very confused.

He pulled his cloak lower over his eyes as he quietly made his way through the long winding halls of the house of Capulet. Mercutio abandoned him and Benvolio the moment they made it over the wall that led to the Capulet garden, he ignored their please for him to stop, for him to see reason and be more careful. Benvolio ran after him Romeo tried to catch up only to completely lose track of them. Not that Mercutio had been any more cooperative on their way to the house of Capulet.

Romeo kept asking over and over again about what happened with the Davenports and what he wanted from them. Mercutio didn't answer his questions only asked why Romeo felt the need to tag along with him like some insipid mother hen. Benvolio intervened.

"We're concerned cousin." The younger man sighed, "Your obsession with that boy… I don't understand why-"

"You don't need to understand." Mercutio said as he immediately came to a stop.

"Mercutio-"

"Enough." Mercutio hissed, "My so-called obsession with the boy is none of your concern." And then he left.

Benvolio ran after him, Romeo failed to catch up and now he's lost and all alone in the house of Capulet. He would leave, spare them all the danger of having a Montague caught there if he wasn't so worried about his cousin and friend. There was as much danger in one of them being caught as there was of Romeo being caught, he couldn't leave them there regardless of how badly he wanted to leave. And he wanted to leave so badly.

He just… he still felt so confused over what happened the night before, first with Juliet and then with that boy.

A boy whose name he now realizes doesn't even know.

Romeo sighed as he kept walking down the empty hall as his heart continued to war with itself.

He thought back to the ballroom, to the moment he lay eyes on Juliet. She was so beautiful, so sweet and so pure. She was everything he thought he could ever want in this life and the next. The moment their lips touched he was sure he'd found the person he'd spend the rest of his life with, he thought he'd found his true love, his Aphrodite. It tore his heart apart when he realized that she was a Capulet, that they were destined to be enemies instead of the sweetest of lovers.

And then, then he met the boy or rather boy ran right into him. He came crashing into Romeo's world like a herd of wild horses and threw it all upside down with just one kiss.

It was different from Juliet's kiss. Its hard trying to explain how it felt. It just… something inside of him caught a flame when their lips touched, something came alive. It was a dizzying feeling that caught him off guard so completely that he gave into it, he kissed the boy back felt the air rush out of his lungs in the most shocking way he just-

He's never kissed another man before, never even thought of it. Is that what it is? Romeo couldn't understand why on earth that would make much of a difference. Mercutio was involved with many different people, men and women and he said that there wasn't much of a difference between them. "Men have their charms as do women. Everyone is different, sweet Romeo." he would say with an easy smile.

Romeo never really thought about it until now that is.

Is that what it was?

Romeo almost froze when he heard what sounded like a voice speaking softly in the distance. The Montague heir was about to turn back when he realized that he recognized the voice and walked towards it instead. There was a room further down the hall around the next turn. Romeo paused beside the entryway being careful not to bring attention to himself, he carefully peered into the room only to freeze at who he saw.

It was the boy. He sat at a large round table in the middle of what looked like a sitting room, piles upon piles of books surrounded him along with stacks of scattered parchment. He was reading softly to himself, making notes every few seconds with the quill in his hand before reading again. Romeo only watched him.

Now, in the lighting of the torches against the walls and candles in the room and without the crow mask, Romeo could see him more clearly. He looked so young, not much older than Juliet.

Dark hair, bright eyes. He seemed so different like this, so calm and peaceful, almost pleased. So different from when he and Romeo had their confrontation. And then the boy paused with a frown as his eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion, lifting the end of the quill up to his lips gently brushing against them and Romeo stared unable to stop himself from touching his own lips when he suddenly heard footsteps coming up behind him. The Montague heir's eyes went wide and looked around himself.

A dead end.

Of course.

He couldn't turn back.

He did the only thing he could think of.

"What the hell?!" the boy screeched out in confusion when Romeo suddenly came rushing into the room, grabbed the double doors and shut them behind him. He looked up and found green eyes wide with shock. The boy was gaping at him as he got up from his seat and Romeo could almost hear him scream before his lips had even formed the sound.

He moved before he could stop himself again, rushing at the boy to seal a hand over his mouth and force him back against the nearest wall.

"Mmmhmm! Hmm hmmm mhm-"

"Shhh!"

 **A/N: Yeah**

 **Please review**


End file.
